The Spartan I Project
General The Spartan I Project(or SIP) was founded on May 8th 2008 by Pastor Paul B, now known as Mahdi. The purpose of the group is to help members get originally 1,000 gamerscore in Halo 3, but now with the addition of new achievements 1,750 gamerscore. The theme for the group is always changing as the admins can never settle on a theme. Notable Members The Spartan I Project currently has 10 000+ members, and is still growing at a slow but steady rate. Ranks LeftGroup=Weaksauce - non members. Infantry Member - new to the group and/or inactive. Can post to the forum. Heroic Member - enlisted and active member of the group. Can post to the forum, and post submission for news. Legendary Member- active members that enjoy helping others, have quality posts on the forums, contribute to the group, and are leaders in training. Mythic Member - one with authority and a voice. You are proven as a member and leader. Power to post news and announcements directly, and many respect you. Designated Expert - You are an example of leadership and dedication to the group. Power to submit news directly and create a resource for the group. Noble Veteran- This Role is meant to produce fear, respect, and awe within SIP and other Bungie groups. You are a proven future leader of SIP and have certain powers that the lower Roles do not enjoy. Intrepid Guardian- This Role allows power to create resources, directly submit news, and be a voice of authority within SIP. As a Guardian, you are an example to the lower Roles within SIP. Fabled Imperator- One role beneath the Ancients, this title shows dedication and loyalty to SIP. A highly respected rank. Honorable Ancient - This rank is reserved for those who have been with SIP since the beginning. Generally used for past Moderators, or members who have been a member of SIP since its beginning. Recon Master- "The title of Recon Master is not given, it is earned. If you desire to become a Recon Master than put in the blood, sweat, and tears which are required to earn this status." Staff Forum Ninja- Forum Moderator. can approve news and lock/pin posts, and black list members temporarily. Master Forum Ninja - As a Moderator Manager you can approve news and lock/pin/edit posts, and black list members temporarily. This is a Ninja who is completely trusted by the administration and is a long time member. ContactTango - Co-Administrator - Second-highest group member Mahdi - Administrator - Complete power and final authority over all other ranks The Ranks exist as a system of checks and balances for forums and news. Everyone is accountable to someone. As the group continues to grow, more Ranks will be added. Special Ranks Ambassador - An SIP Ambassador is a user that has taken on the responsibilities of collecting news and information from our fellow chapters. Staff Currently, the Spartan I Project has 11 staff members - 2 admins and 9 forum moderators. Admins ContactTango - Harbringer of Death Mahdi - Overlord Moderators badad117 - Master Forum Ninja SIP Deadpool - Master Forum Ninja SkinnyHippo518 - Master Forum Ninja Sethinator23 - Master Forum Ninja VenomChargerSRT- Master Forum Ninja psufan1993 - Master Forum Ninja Mrs Magoo23860 - Forum Ninja RealJohnECash - Forum Ninja Sir Nibbles - Master Forum Ninja Links The Spartan I Project group The SIP website